Saucisson épicé
by LetyBaroque
Summary: John et Teyla se retrouvent dans une situation délicate lorsqu'ils sont capturés par des autochtones qui ont une technique bien à eux pour ligoter les gens. Humour, avec allusions sexuelles mineures. Sheyla. OS.


**_Note: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient._ **

**Saucisson épicé**

John et Teyla avaient été capturés par des indigènes que McKay aurait facilement qualifié d'« arriérés », de « barbares », d'« hommes de Cro-Magnon » et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ait récité tout son dictionnaire de synonymes.

L'athosienne, bien qu'elle n'en tienne pas rigueur à l'arrogant scientifique, trouvait son jugement sévère à l'égard des populations autochtones. Et le Colonel était aussi de cet avis, même s'il était moins concerné que la jeune femme.

Cependant, à cet instant précis, elle comme lui entretenaient une opinion beaucoup moins charitable pour le peuple qui les avait ligotés. Les habituels sobriquets que Rodney se plaisait à distribuer à tout va auraient fait pâles figures à côté des adjectifs qui leur traversaient l'esprit.

Ces idiots, en plus d'avoir sécher le cours des bonnes manières, avaient visiblement échoués à l'examen de ligotage. Ou alors, tout ce que cette société avait ligoté de toute son histoire, c'était de la viande : jambon, porc, saucisse… Justement, Sheppard et Teyla se sentaient comme un saucisson qu'on aurait bien ficelé, bien serré.

Si encore, il n'y avait eu que ça, mais non. Personne n'avait appris à ces imbéciles qu'on ligotait les gens dos à dos et non face à face.

Du coup, la jolie extraterrestre et le militaire se retrouvaient dans une position délicate, la poitrine de la première plaquée contre le torse du second, front à front, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Dans d'autres circonstances, notamment avec la bénédiction de l'athosienne, John aurait trouvé la situation plus qu'agréable, mais dans le cas présent, il trouvait surtout leur disposition inconfortable. Pas tant parce que la corde lui broyait les reins, lui râpait la peau et l'avait mis au régime forcé que parce qu'il était incroyablement gêné. Ou excité. Ou gêné d'être excité. Pour tout dire, il ignorait s'il saurait capable bien longtemps d'empêcher le lever de bâton.

Et c'est ce moment, alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, que Teyla choisit pour se défaire des liens qui les unissaient. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, se frottant inévitablement contre lui, loin d'aider le pauvre Colonel à garder le lion en cage. Elle glissa une de ses cuisses entre les jambes de Sheppard, effleurant par inadvertance une partie sensible de son anatomie. Le militaire retint de justesse un gémissement pas très masculin.

Il était tendu à l'extrême, droit comme un i, d'aucune aide à la pégasienne. Des bouffées de chaleur l'assaillaient, rendant sa peau collante de sueur. Il regardait fixement le plafond, serrant les dents si fort qu'il en avait mal aux mâchoires.

John tentait désespérément de se changer les idées.

_Un jumper, moi qui conduit un jumper, McKay qui me fait un exposé scientifique, Kavanagh, briefing et débriefing avec Woolsey, Kanaan et Torren…_

Penser à autre chose qu'au corps finement sculpté de Teyla qui se débat contre le sien.

_Discussion non-passionnante avec Radek, un vilain pas beau wraith, Michael, Ronon qui me tape dessus sans ménagement, Teyla qui me met au tapis et retombe sur moi en position de dominatrice, dans sa jolie petite tenue d'entrainement, haletante, le corps chaud, en sueur… Oh merde!_

La chef des athosiens s'arrêta brusquement de remuer, relevant la tête pour intercepter le regard du Lieutenant Colonel. Celui-ci arborait un air penaud, les joues cramoisies.

― John… fit-elle, incertaine.

Le militaire avala difficilement – lentement – sa salive, gagnant du temps, amassant un peu de courage à chaque seconde.

― Hum, Teyla, se jeta-t-il à l'eau, peu sûr de lui, vous n'ignorez pas que vous êtes une femme séduisante. Je dirais même TRÈS séduisante. Et je suis un homme en pleine possession de ses capacités, comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte.

Elle acquiesça. Oui, elle s'en rendait compte, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

― Il s'agit… euh… d'une réaction naturelle, poursuivit Sheppard avec maladresse, au même titre, par exemple, que l'instinct de survie, le besoin de se nourrir ou celui de… enfin… d'aller au petit coin, quoi.

Teyla fronça les sourcils aux mots « petit coin », pas certaine de bien comprendre.

― Oublier le dernier exemple, se rétracta John avec empressement, avant de continuer. L'important, c'est que vous sachiez que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention à votre égard. Vous êtes avec Kanaan et il est le père de votre enfant, jamais je ne voudrais m'interposer entre vous. Juste, vous êtes… vous me… J'ai énormément de respect pour vous, je vous aim-apprécie tout autant et je ne voudrais pas que… (Il prit une inspiration, conscient de s'embourber dans ses propos.) Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit à quel point vous étiez attirante?!

Le silence retomba, lourd comme une tonne de briques. John souriait timidement, repentant. Le regard de Teyla partit en vadrouille, cherchant un endroit où se fixer; n'importe où sauf sur l'émeraude des yeux de l'officier militaire.

Cette absence de réponse rendait d'autant plus nerveux le Colonel. Les secondes s'égrenaient et l'athosienne ne lui donnait toujours pas l'absolution, perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées. Il ressentit le besoin impérieux de bouger pour chasser l'agitation qui l'habitait.

Sheppard se mit à gigoter violemment, comme aurait pu le faire Rodney sous l'effet de la panique. Mais tout aussi rude qu'il fut dans ses trémoussements, la bosse de son pantalon n'en demeurait pas moins aguichée par les frottements répétés contre l'abdomen de Teyla.

Ce constat aurait dû, logiquement, l'amener à stopper l'opération, mais l'affolement le poussa plutôt à redoubler d'ardeur. On aurait dit un poisson frétillant hors de son eau.

― John! s'écria la pégasienne, essayant de capter son attention, mais le militaire était beaucoup trop pris par sa « danse » pour l'entendre. Elle remua dans le but de le calmer, mais les deux prisonniers s'emmêlèrent les pinceaux – ou les pieds, pour les pragmatiques – et churent lamentablement sur le parquet.

Ce fut le Lieutenant Colonel qui encaissa le coup, réceptionnant la jeune femme alors que son dos faisait ami-ami contre son gré avec le sol.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une situation encore bien plus inconfortable – dépendamment du point de vue – Teyla allongée sur Sheppard, le visage niché dans son cou.

Malgré le comique de la situation, John ne pensa même pas à lancer une de ces blagues vaseuses. Il était tout entier accaparé par le souffle chaud de l'athosienne contre son épiderme.

Étrangement, celle-ci n'eut aucun geste pour se dégager, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au Colonel – même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Elle resta un bon moment ainsi, à respirer contre son cou, John pouvait sentir ses lèvres frôlées sa peau à chaque expiration.

Puis soudain, Teyla pouffa, d'un rire frais, simple et pur, que Sheppard ne se souvenait pas lui avoir connu auparavant.

Son cœur s'emballa de plus bel. Une vague monstrueuse de bonheur déferla sur lui. Il se sentait bizarrement honoré d'ouïr ce rire sans frontière, complètement libre de toutes barrières mentales. Un large sourire s'épanouit sur sa face.

Lorsque Teyla releva la tête, cambrant légèrement le cou vers l'arrière pour tenir ses lèvres à distance respectable de celles de John, elle le surprit en flagrant délit. Dans ses yeux ne brillaient aucune malice. Il l'admirait, tout simplement; il la regardait amoureusement.

Le militaire vit le sourire de la jeune femme s'effacer doucement, mais il n'en ressentit aucun embarras. Le silence était électrique, grisant.

Bientôt, sa respiration se cala sur celle de l'athosienne, leurs corps se soulevant au même rythme, ensemble. Il sentit les mamelons de Teyla se durcir à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Le visage de cette dernière s'approcha lentement du sien. C'était tel qu'il s'imaginait une longue agonie avant l'instant salvateur de la mort.

Mais à ce moment salutaire, il n'y eut pas droit, car on pénétra en trombe dans la petite cabane qui leur tenait lieu de prison. Le non-couple sursauta comme une seule personne.

― Rah! Je déteste vraiment ces saletés d'indigènes! cracha le Colonel avec véhémence, prêt à fusiller toute la galaxie – si seulement il avait pu.

― Ça va, on vous dérange pas j'espère, s'exclama une voix plaintive, familière.

Quand Teyla aperçut Rodney et Ronon sur le pas de la porte, elle vira rouge tomate. John, lui, vit rouge sang.

**FIN**


End file.
